


朗姆洛夫妇

by 9257yanmaimain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Brock Rumlow/Lady!Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, 叉冬 - Freeform, 史密斯夫妇AU, 性转！冬兵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9257yanmaimain/pseuds/9257yanmaimain
Summary: 当餐叉仍然在奋力地与盘子里的四季豆和炖肉作斗争的时候，当气氛又一次降温到近乎凝固的时候，朗姆洛和贝基不约而同的意识到：也许他们的婚姻问题不仅仅只是“几年之痒”这么简单。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇AU

Becky和Rumlow结婚已经五年了。  
也许六年？Rumlow先生从不记着这个，他只需要在每一个结婚纪念日按时到家，用手臂揽着他美丽妻子的腰给她一个热吻就万事大吉，就像他每天做的那样。  
Rumlow把车停进他们家的车库以后在车里坐了一会儿，自动门落下以后里头黑漆漆的，只有仪表盘上微微的亮光闪着他的眼睛，Rumlow无意识的摩挲着无名指上的婚戒，下意识把它握紧了，然后开门下了车。  
老夫少妻，闪电结婚，巨大的收入差距，他们的结合几乎踩中了所有家庭主妇最喜欢的肥皂剧设定，但他们本人对此似乎毫无意见，Becky甚至乐在其中——她在他们甜蜜的二人世界中悠然自得，Rumlow看得出来，Becky比他自己更加享受在床上忘我的叫他daddy。  
也许Becky才是真正应该去看看心理医生的那个。  
Rumlow摸着自己的头发和后脖颈闷着头想，脱下夹克外套挂上衣帽架，然后悄无声息的摸进了厨房，从后头捉住了他的小妻子。  
“晚上好甜果儿。”  
Rumlow托着Becky的细腰把她从操作台边搬进怀里，后者惊呼了一声然后勾上了他的脖子，屈指掐着Rumlow瘦削的脸皮。  
“七点整Brock，你最好没忘了今天是什么日子。”  
“当然没有，结婚愉快，宝贝。”  
Rumlow得感谢他那个不知道死在哪条死胡同里的老爸遗传给他的意大利血统，他在源源不断的扯着情话时总显得那么真诚。Becky挑起细细的眉毛审视他，然后才心满意足的放开了手臂，顺便拍掉了朗姆洛企图伸向蛋糕的叉子。“换衣服洗澡才能吃东西，你已经不是三岁了，Brock。”  
Rumlow咧开嘴嗬的笑了一下，靠在厨房的操作台上目送着Becky端着蛋糕走进饭厅，才弯下腰扯脱了半袖上衣去给自己准备一个热水澡。  
他今天给顶头上司做了一个工作简报，十五分钟枯燥乏味的陈述之后对方一反常态的询问了他的家庭——这是极不寻常的——Pierce几乎把Becky的背景翻了个底朝天，就在Rumlow宣布他要和这个相识六周的年轻女人共度余生的第二天，厚厚一叠详细到Barnes家族往上八辈的资料被摔在Rumlow面前，他几乎是提心吊胆的读完了每一个字，然后，什么也没发现。  
Becky简直就是教科书式的美国甜心，超级辣妹，家世清白资产干净，善良忠诚，还带着八位数的个人资产。  
“没人会这么干净，Rumlow。”  
今天Pierce紧紧地逼视他的眼睛，迫使他同意这些人对他的妻子进行更深入的调查，这意味着这些人要在Becky下班回家的路上劫走她，把她关在漆黑的地下室里，用强光凌虐她水润的绿眼睛，用电击掏空她的小脑瓜——他太清楚这些手段了，其中有一些甚至还是他创造的，所以他拒绝了，直截了当的拒绝了Pierce的要求。  
Rumlow用湿透了的双手紧紧蒙住脸，竭力从这种窒息的潮湿中深呼吸，在缺氧的压力下他开始回忆所有他们俩的片段……他是怎么遇见Becky的来着？  
卡萨布兰卡。  
他和Becky的初遇在卡萨布兰卡——那地方现在叫达尔贝拉，美丽的大西洋新娘，也是他和Becky度蜜月的地方。在那个他一生当中最美妙的一天，他做完了工作正靠在海滨酒吧的吧台边上享受他的摩洛哥啤酒，这个大胆的年轻小妞儿就跳进了他的怀里，她的蓝裙子飞扬的裙摆贴在他的腿上，上头印满了大朵大朵的矢车菊，和她别在头发里的那一朵配极了。  
那时Becky正生着气，用手臂勾着他的脖颈转过头气愤地用西班牙语和几个男人大喊，Rumlow会的西班牙语不算太多，他只能听出几个类似“滚开”或者“我和他”之类的简单字眼儿，然后这个胆大包天的年轻女人紧紧拽着他的衣领，主动送上了一个无比用力的热吻。  
年轻女孩儿的裙子里空空荡荡，绵软饱满的胸部只隔着一层布料火热而大胆的碾压着他的胸膛和手臂，那几个男人走后他们也没停下，她的绿眼睛里燃烧着试探和挑衅的火苗，这种美事在Rumlow的整个职业生涯中都没有过几次，他猜他刚刚为这个姑娘解决了一场麻烦事，原本寡淡无味的土啤酒突然就像辣油一般火热的一路烧到了Rumlow的胃里，他掏钱给她买了杯酒，然后按着她的腰在酒店的床上摇了一个晚上。  
太见鬼了，他们中间相差了至少二十五年时间，却在那事儿上就像亚当和他的肋骨那样契合无比——Rumlow没能沉浸太久，Becky拖鞋靠近浴室的声音把他从回忆里拉了出来。  
“Brock？Brock……你已经泡了半个小时了，要我扶你出来吗？Hurry up daddy.”Becky用指甲敲着浴室的玻璃门，用他们之间充满暧昧气息的小称呼和Rumlow所熟悉的那种轻快的声音叫他。“牛排快要凉了，我也是。”  
一顿丰盛的烛光晚餐，一瓶年头不错的昂贵红酒，这就是他们一贯对结婚纪念日的庆祝方式，Rumlow用情话把Becky逗的从头到尾都在笑，然后把他笑个没完的小妻子扛起来钻进了卧室。  
优质的性生活以后Becky喘着气从Rumlow的腰上滑下来倒在他怀里，潮红发热的脸颊紧紧贴着她的丈夫肩膀上那个巨大的纹身，用手指尖在他的胸肌上不厌其烦的画着圈——Rumlow对他自己的形象管理很不错，他的壳子或许因岁月而松弛枯黄了，但薄薄皮肤下每一块肌肉都紧绷有力。  
Becky被他的小动作弄得发痒，她不耐烦的动了动，指尖停在了Rumlow肋骨边一道新的伤疤上。  
“怎么搞的？”她皱起眉毛，用指甲挠着那块显然愈合不久的伤痕，长合的嫩肉颜色粉中透红，在周围那一片结实的古铜色中突兀的扎着眼，她刚才竟然没注意到这个。  
“——工作的麻烦事，你知道的。”Rumlow从喉咙里发出一声低哑的吐气，显然不想就这个问题耽搁他们宝贵的休息时间，他用一个汗津津的拥抱阻止了Becky的追问，手臂越过她关了床头的小夜灯。


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning.”  
Mr.Rumlow向来起的早些，他晨跑回来以后直接在门口扯下了被汗浸透的上衣，把它揉成一团扔进脏衣篓之后钻进了浴室。Becky穿着他的衬衫，光溜溜的两条长腿从过长的下摆伸出来踩在一双毛绒拖鞋里，袖子遮住了她一半的手，Becky捧着热咖啡杯，凑过头来给了Rumlow一个香气浓郁的早安吻。  
“Morning，早餐在桌上。”Becky小口的啜饮着她的咖啡，靠在浴室的门上欣赏Rumlow冲刷在水流之下的背影。对于这个岁数的男人来讲，Rumlow有点性感的过分了，假如Becky不是确实知道他每天早上走进退伍军人安置中心上班，每天晚上又定时从那里走出来的话，她实在有理由怀疑Rumlow频繁的出差是因为有了情妇。  
“有些男人就是越老越惹火。”——Becky想着罗曼诺夫对Rumlow那些善意的调侃，她被危机感包围着，毫不在乎被水流打湿，把咖啡杯放在一旁光着脚踩了进去。Becky用手臂圈着她丈夫湿透的肩背，用力掐了把那两瓣结实的屁股。“如果你那个烦人的上司，杰克罗林斯？他再给你安排什么去阿富汗接人的见鬼差事，我就去揍断他的鼻梁。”  
Rumlow用毛巾蒙着头，心虚的扯着嘴角，昨晚上他没怎么睡好，几乎是睁着眼睛停着秒针跳动的声音直到天空擦亮，他的眼眶发青，深深地凹陷下去被阴影和水流笼罩着，就像是让谁狠狠揍了一拳。  
他确实还有差要出，兴许就在这几天，而罗林斯实在有点冤枉，他只不过是个隐藏身份需要被拉出来的可怜虫——Rumlow才是那个“烦人的上司”。吃过早餐他给Becky拉上那条紧的不像话的职位套裙的拉链，他的美国小妞儿扎着利落的马尾辫挽着皮包和他一起出门，银灰色的汽车先他一步开出车库，黑色的紧跟其后，一辆驶向金融街，一辆驶向安置中心，分头前Becky透过后视镜给了Rumlow一个热辣的飞吻。  
Rumlow的眼窝里盛满笑意，他透过车窗和Becky接住了这个飞吻，然后驱车拐向了另一个方向。  
“早上好，Rumlow先生。”  
Rumlow把车钥匙随手塞进大衣口袋推着旋转门走进安置中心，穿过大厅时朝门卫点头示意迈进电梯，挂在脸上的微笑在电梯门合拢的那一刻消失的无影无踪。Rumlow在电梯按键上输入了一串密码，金属面板迅速翻折向两侧滑开露出闪烁着绿色荧光的扫描板，他把右手贴上去，进行身份确认。  
“早上好，Agent Rumlow。”女性电子头像从面板上浮现出来，声音透着一种机械化的友善，Rumlow在按键上重新输入楼层编码，把视线从那张假脸上挪到了反光的电梯内壁上。在到达以后抬脚迈出电梯。  
这里是Hydra的一处秘密基地，隐藏在安置中心的壳子底下，墙上镶嵌的巨大红色九头蛇标记，他们在这隐匿了二十几年，前阵子领导者离开这里去管理更加机密的任务，眼下Rumlow作为特战队长全权负责这个地方。  
“头儿，这是刚下来的资料。”到处都有电话声响个没完，Rollins从办公间里小跑出来跟在Rumlow身后，大个子耳边上夹着圆珠笔，翻开材料夹迅速的捡着重点说。“上头在墨西哥逮到了那个人的踪影，他们准备重新启用冬兵计划——Jesus，你是让嫂子揍了吗？”  
“冬兵计划？”Rumlow懒得理他，拧起眉毛让开一个差点撞到他身上的女文员，绕过那扇镶着九头蛇的巨大壁墙拐进办公室，从Rollins手里接过那份资料翻了翻。“他们的脑子有什么毛病？人都还没抓到，使用计划已经写好了？”  
“两天后咱们去一趟墨西哥，上头准备了一批新玩具，活捉八成没有问题。”Rollins站在桌子边上，Rumlow翻到他们唯一拍到的一张那个人的照片上，那边把这人保护的太好了，厚厚的作战面罩下头只露出一双抹得漆黑的眼眶，只有一个模糊的侧影。Rumlow用手指弹着那张照片，从喉咙里挤出一声干瘪的冷笑。“他们怎么没整一份史蒂夫罗杰斯使用手册？我第一个提议让他去卖屁股。”  
Rumlow没和这个代号叫“中士”的人交过手，只知道这是一个跟Steve Rogers同样来路的人物，但他确实和Rogers交过手，Rumlow清楚那种“超级血清”的玩意儿会让人有多难缠，假如这个“中士”也是一样的套路，他可就不只是在这发愁这么简单了。  
Rollins耸耸肩膀接了个电话，把另一份文件摆到桌上转身离开办公室，他重新把身体陷进皮椅里，用手搓着脸皮长长的舒一口气，盯着那份文件出神了半天，摸出手机拨通了Becky的号码。  
“——Hey sweetie.”


	3. Chapter 3

下午六点半，朗姆洛挂掉电话宣布谈判失败，回手接过罗林斯递上来的消音手枪，精准的爆了俘虏的头。这两个可怜的英国男人被反绑着双手跪在地上，在两声闷响之后歪在了一旁，殷红血迹从黑头罩里不断渗透出来汇聚成一小滩，在朗姆洛反应过来以前就已经蔓延到了他的皮鞋底下。  
“Shit！”朗姆洛往后跳了一大步，拿枪的手扶着墙把腿抬起来看了一眼沾满血迹的鞋底，这下他不光得给出差找个好借口，还得解释明白他的皮鞋为什么会沾着血。  
“已婚男士的幸福，头儿。”罗林斯站在不远处双手插着兜，换上了一脸欠揍的嘲笑。  
“闭嘴吧，Roll.”朗姆洛在尸体的衣服上蹭着鞋底，Becky在这方面敏锐的像只猎犬，上一回他的任务搭档——那个金发肥臀的女特务只不过跟他逢场作戏，他就被审讯了一个星期，没有任何男人想尝一遍Becky的招数，朗姆洛已经尝过一次，那种噩梦他可不想再来一回。  
朗姆洛把皮鞋脱下来让罗林斯去拿清水涮两遍，自己看了眼表率先推开门离开了地下室，他踩着拖鞋刷完卡又穿上大衣，几乎快走到安置中心的大门口皮鞋才重新摆回他面前。  
皮鞋在地上碾了几个湿淋淋的水印，朗姆洛确保没有任何可疑的红色出现以后才去提车，他对着倒车镜重新撸了把脸和头发，就像个正常的下班男人那样驱车回家。  
朗姆洛觉得自己就像个活在二战期间的美艳女间谍，在手提包里同时藏着安全套和消音枪的那种，在双面生活中像条灵活的银带鱼一般游刃有余，他突然就被自己牛逼到了。  
“hey babe.”他在门口站着傻乐了一会儿，然后开门习惯性的伸开手臂给跳上来的Becky一个结实的拥抱。他的小妞儿穿着那件紧身无比的高领羊毛衫，丰满的胸脯在他怀里紧紧贴了一下就飞快的退开，Becky一手里搭着围裙踮起脚和朗姆洛交换了一个亲吻，但很快就被别的什么引开了注意力。  
Becky皱起眉毛，像一只寻找海洛因的缉毒犬那样在朗姆洛的脸上和脖颈细细的闻着，这动作让朗姆洛有些僵硬，张开的双臂虚虚圈在她的身旁直到她侦查完毕。“你受伤了？”  
Becky挑着眉毛。  
“Batroc，他把咖啡壶打翻了。”朗姆洛第一时间出卖了他的士兵，他收紧手臂把Becky直接抱起来进了屋，而Becky紧紧地搂着丈夫的脖颈，她得翘着小腿才不至于让拖鞋滑落下去。Becky记得Batroc是谁，在他们为数不多的几回失败的“同事聚餐”上见过，假如法国男人十个里有九个都有一颗浪漫的心，那个光头绝对就是剩下的那一个。  
Well，这个解释她可以接受。Becky不再纠结这个，往嘴里送了一勺咖喱牛腩，一面咀嚼着食物一面陷入沉思。  
Becky咽下嘴里的牛腩，朗姆洛也喝了一口餐酒，他的喉结上下滚动着张开嘴，然后和她的声音撞在了一起。  
她茫然了大概一秒钟然后笑了出来，用餐巾抹着嘴巴用她狡黠的绿眼睛挑逗了一下朗姆洛。“我要出个差，Brock。”  
再好不过。朗姆洛紧绷的神经顿时轻松下来，但他很快意识这种不合时宜的舒坦表情绝不应该出现在这种气氛中，他很快在Becky怀疑的眼神中镇定下来，放下酒杯耸了耸肩膀。“多久？”  
“一周，也许明后天就得出发，银行的某一批账目出了问题，我得去核实一下。”全纽约最年轻的银行家Becky Barnes Rumlow女士，像个小女人似的每天回家做饭实在有点太难为她了。  
“又和罗曼诺夫？”朗姆洛解决了他的晚餐，用叉子拨弄着盘子里的几颗豆子挑了个顺眼的吃了它。  
“Yep，娜塔莎，你还记得她。”  
朗姆洛一直观察着Becky，他没漏掉Becky在回答时微微垂下去的眼睛。他们在一块儿五六年了，朗姆洛清楚Becky的每一个小习惯。他微微直起上半身，语气听起来就像教训叛逆少女的老父亲。“别在撒谎时避开视线，小甜心。”  
Becky泄了气，用手拍着桌面求饶。“Fine！和一个男的，好了吧？”  
朗姆洛得逞的咧开嘴。“放轻松点儿，宝贝，就算你要去和男朋友约会daddy也不会反对。”  
Becky给他的回应是一个随手抓起来的餐巾，带着气势汹汹的力道直接砸在了朗姆洛的脸上，朗姆洛把它抓下来擦了嘴，笑着目送他的小丫头愤怒的上了楼——她从来不喜欢朗姆洛用年龄调侃她，每次都像是一只被踩了尾巴的尖叫的猫——而朗姆洛乐此不疲。  
Becky的身影消失在楼梯转角，朗姆洛挂在脸上的深刻的笑意慢慢平息，他一只手塞在餐桌底下打开手机给罗林斯发了一行简讯，然后删了它。  
“明天出发。”


	4. Chapter 4

金融大街xx号，神盾局分部。  
“——所以，你们又找不着别的人来干这个了吗？”  
神盾局的会议室里气氛压抑的可怕，低气压和隐忍的愤怒笼罩着Becky，她坐在长桌的一头把在墨西哥的营救行动材料用力摔在了桌面上，湖绿色的眼仁里不断闪烁着不满的暗光。  
尼克弗瑞并不在这里，Becky听说前一阵他在华盛顿出了事，现在接手这个分部的是寇森，他比那颗黑卤蛋更加难缠。Becky拧着眉毛，她并不介意给神盾局干活，事实上，她不介意给任何人干活，在被Rogers找到以前，她曾经跟着欧洲价最高的雇佣军一起赚钱，而后来Rogers说，他需要她，她就舍弃了一切自由潇洒的生活跟着他到了神盾局，而神盾局又提供给了她什么？  
Rogers是真正能为美国做些什么的人，Becky向来清楚这一点，这些人也一直励志于把他打造成一个美国精神的具象化，一个英雄式的人物，但要想拯救一个国家，只靠光明和正义是不够的，总要有些人得做那些英雄不能干的活儿，总要有些人去替英雄干脏活。  
总有人要去做英雄的影子，没人比Becky更合适。  
这种态度明晃晃的从菲尔寇森的眼睛里反映出来，又扎根一般埋进Becky的心里，她沉默下来，手指无意识的撕扯着职位装套裙的下摆。  
这种会紧紧的包裹住她大腿的裙子让她很不舒服，Becky永远也习惯不了穿这种“过于女性化”的衣服，但为了她得来不易的普通生活，她还得继续伪装下去。  
可她还能装多久？子弹不长眼睛，也许等哪一天她的尸体腐烂在某片沙漠里，她的小老头还在家里等着烛光晚餐。  
“巴恩斯中士？”  
希尔敲了敲桌子，用充满担忧的眼神看着Becky，后者在这种目光中恍惚了一下，低下头把婚戒从无名指褪下来塞进上衣口袋。  
“知道了。”  
任务太仓促，Becky甚至来不及像原计划那样回家去和Rumlow道个别，她偏过头用肩膀夹着电话等着接通，一面双手抓着作战服裤子费劲的往身上套。  
“hey Honey.”Rumlow的声音有些微微发哑，他那边似乎信号不太好，不断有电流的杂音滋滋传出来。  
“嗨老公，很抱歉我今晚可能回不去了，会议安排的有点急。”Becky尽可能用一种轻快的声音说着，抬起一条腿踩着椅子把枪套扣了上去。“晚餐都在冰箱里，你自己可以的吧？”  
“晚上我要和Roll他们出去喝酒。”Rumlow带着微微的笑声，“周五的男士之夜，不记得了？”  
“老年人和单身汉之夜。”Becky终于弄好了她的腰带，拿起电话取笑Rumlow，垂着眼睛在器械柜里不断挑选着各种小型武器塞满战斗服。希尔特工从门口探出头无声的催促她，Becky看了一眼比出个马上好的手势。“我得走了daddy，乖乖等我回来。”  
他们透过电话交换了一个响亮的亲吻，然后Becky挂断它匆匆关机扔进柜子里锁好，小跑出去一只手压着头发上了昆式战机。  
那边Rumlow也挂断电话，一脚踹在对着空气啵啵啵儿的法国佬屁股上，把手枪塞进枪套带队离开地下走廊。停机坪上直升机卷着隆隆风响刺得Rumlow睁不开眼睛，身后不断有士兵搬着木箱子小跑装载上运输机，回手接过Rollins递过来的平板电脑，调出此行的目的地。  
他们事先下套抓了一个重要人物绑在兵营里，Rumlow这次明面上的工作是去给他执行死刑，真正的目的是引出“中士”活捉了他。  
“一个礼拜能不能回来？”他被停机坪上的大风吹的透心凉，带着几个副手跑上了领头的一架，把耳麦扣在头上，这儿的噪音太大，如果不想扯着脖子靠吼交流，他们都得把无线电接上。  
“够呛。”Rollins坐在后排同样带着耳机把平板接过来，直升机的螺旋桨迅速掀起巨大风浪带着他们缓慢升空。


	5. Chapter 5

Becky站在华雷斯近郊的安全屋里，墙上硕大的家庭影院屏幕此时连接进了神盾局的内线网络，她的战友兼上司正严肃且飞快的讲解着他们这次的行动计划，Steve Rogers停顿一下，眉头紧紧的夹出了一道纹路，他用那双蓝中带绿的眼睛透过屏幕凝视着Becky，语气中充满了担忧和凝重。  
“我知道他们的计划与你有关，但M博士对我们很重要。Beck——”他停顿了一下，然后像他们小时那样叫她。“保持安全，保护好你自己。”  
Becky敷衍的点着头避开了Rogers的视线，低垂的绿眼睛里被一种无法形容的复杂情绪占据着，主动切断了通讯。Agent Clint作为这次行动的联络员，为她准备好了所有装备，Becky拿起黑色手提袋钻进房间，再出来时就变成了“中士”，她把几把小刀插进腰间皮套里扣上作战面罩，透过面罩的声音变得低沉沙哑。“出发吧。”  
墨西哥的晚霞红的像泼在天尽头的一滩血，夕阳光从云层后粘稠的渗透出来浸泡这片土地，Becky带着一支二十人的小队，趁着刚刚擦黑的天色摸进了废弃兵营。  
“咔嚓——”脖颈被扭断的声音在一片静谧中刺耳极了，Becky的呼吸被面罩牢牢压制着，过于紧绷的边缘在她的脸上堆出了两条突起的颊肉，她做了一个噤声的手势，微微后退着把尸体放在地上摸走他的通行证刷开门锁，电子门滴了一声自动开启，Becky向后招了招手，带队悄无声息的摸进了兵营。  
一路都顺当的过头，Becky一共清掉了十七个暗桩，八个监控摄像头，直到摸进M博士的关押地点也没遇到一丁点反抗。这不是Becky第一次摸进九头蛇的基地，太诡异了，她的眼皮抽筋一般跳个没完，这不是什么好兆头。  
身穿白色医疗褂的男人被反绑着双手坐在椅子前，低低地垂着头歪向一侧，身体还不时微微的痉挛着，仿佛在这之前受了很严重的虐待。  
“博士？”Becky端着枪在门口警戒，小队长迅速上前割断了捆着男人手腕的塑料绳，扶着虚弱的M博士试图把他放在地上进行检查，但他的手指还没有碰到博士的眼皮，就被狠狠掐住了脖子掀翻在地上。  
“博士”活动着手腕捏断了小队长的脖子，站起来扯掉了白大褂和假发，藏在袖子里的麻醉枪悄无声息的偏向了Becky的方向。  
Shit！  
Becky捕捉到了针剂射出时的细微动静，护目镜后的双眼骤然睁大，瞳孔紧缩着飞快拽过电子门挡住了两发针剂，和剩下的士兵迅速撤出了这间屋子。  
但是太晚了，对方既然下了这个套给他们来钻，就一定不会让他们轻易出去。Becky打空了一整个弹匣撤到走廊尽头，两条岔路口都涌出了Hydra的士兵把他们像块儿夹心巧克力似的团团裹住，领头的那个带着黑色头盔，全身武装的就像一个自走的人形武器库，胸前涂抹的交叉白漆比任何介绍都能直白的说明他的身份。  
“Crossbones.”  
交叉骨，九头蛇的头号恶徒，毫无人性的渣滓。Becky的嗓音透过面罩变得低沉而男性化，而交叉骨的听上去则愉快的多，虽然同样被头盔包裹得沉闷无比，他摊开手，黑洞洞的枪管却毫不客气的指向Becky。  
“终于，我就知道咱俩肯定有见面的一天，中士。”  
“这么见面可不太愉快。”Becky丢开手中的空枪做了个投降的手势，然后试探着往前走了一步。  
“啧，我还得请你喝一杯？——没门宝贝，除非你这个狗屎一样的面罩底下藏着芭比的小脸儿。”交叉骨大笑，他的头盔为双眼留出了两个空洞，这让他的目光笼罩在一片深邃浓郁的阴影里，但Becky还是能敏锐的察觉到他的视线正带着审视和探究在自己身上来回游弋。“你要是个小妞儿，宝贝，daddy就好好疼疼你，墨西哥的空房间一点也不少。”  
他试图用挑衅激怒Becky，但一直没有奏效，直到他用了“daddy”这个词。这让Becky有点愤怒了，她可不像从一个臭名昭著的罪犯头子身上找到朗姆洛的影子。她的呼吸一瞬间不再平稳，垂在身侧的拳头微微捏了起来，要是Crossbones的枪没有指着她，她也许会冲上去立刻揍得他鼻梁开花。  
Crossbons捕捉到了这个，他也许咧开了嘴也许没有，厚实的头盔下传出了一声沉闷的低笑。“Goodboy，你喜欢这个。”  
Becky往前走了一步，这下他们几乎逼近安全距离了，她试图透过那两个空洞寻找交叉骨的眼睛，然后迅速一手劈向了他的手腕。“Go to hell！”  
交叉骨的手腕被她砍得偏移，一枪击中了一个士兵的大腿，那个兵闷哼着倒下去，他的哀鸣是个信号，两伙人迅速乱斗在了一起，Becky紧紧纠缠着交叉骨，牢牢控制着他的手摸不到其他的枪，她捏紧了拳头飞快的接连捣在他的肋骨上，交叉骨提起膝盖撞上她的腰腹，剧痛刺激得Becky胃袋收缩，几乎要把胆汁都吐出来。  
交叉骨的打法蛮横强势，包金的拳头不断落在Becky的后腰和大腿上，肌肉的剧痛让她嘶吼起来，像一条蛇一样敏捷的攀上交叉骨的肩膀用大腿紧紧夹住他的脖颈，假如没有这一层合金头盔的保护，Becky确信他的脑袋会像个西瓜一样爆掉。  
“大腿绞杀，Huh？娘们儿的打法。”交叉骨喘着粗气讥讽她是个没蛋的怂货，拽出手枪举上来飞快扣动扳机，子弹砰砰的嵌进天花板，几根灯泡啪的爆炸开，连锁反应之下整条走廊的灯都陆续熄灭，他们陷入了黑暗之中。  
一切都照着交叉骨的计划进行，Becky的脚又一次狠狠踹在了他的下巴上，隔着头盔传来的剧痛没让他闷哼而咧开嘴笑了出来，他的任务完成一半儿了。  
Rollins站在兵营外，掐着时间把他们的新玩具弄了出来——九头蛇的科研部门养的不是一群废物，就算他们没法复制一份一模一样的超级血清出来，至少他们能搞清楚如何克制它。四倍的体能，四倍的感官就相当于四倍的消耗，Rogers的耳朵敏锐到能听见对方战壕里子弹破空的声音，那就一定忍受不了剧烈的噪音垃圾。  
四架声波制造器摆在兵营的四个方向同时启动，交叉骨第一时间封闭了头盔里的听觉系统挨了一拳就势倒在地上，第一批倒下的都是神盾局的可怜特工，他们耳朵里渗着血惨叫撞墙，然后他亲眼看着还在痛殴着他的“中士”痛苦的倒地。  
Becky紧紧捂着耳朵从他身上栽倒下去，胸口剧烈的起伏着倒在地上，她的耳朵里塞满了嗡嗡的声音，脑子几乎要被这种折磨搅成一团豆腐，她的眼仁充血，透过一片水雾的红紧紧盯着翻过身来居高临下俯视着她的交叉骨，Becky咬牙切齿的怒吼着，对方用力拽下手套隔着面罩拍在她的脸上，用手指着耳朵做了一个茫然的手势，然后更加恶劣的一拳揍在她的腹部。  
Becky失去了反抗的力气，蜷缩起腰在地上弓成一只虾米，她隐约感觉得到交叉骨站了起来，然后这种折磨消失了。  
她站不起来，对方也清楚这一点，交叉骨招手示意一伙士兵上来料理她，转过身接通了通讯。  
她的头疼得要死，耳朵里只剩下一片苍白的尖锐鸣叫，Becky用手肘撑着地艰难的爬了起来，趁交叉骨还没有回头时解决了那几个兵，脚步虚浮的扶住墙壁一步一步逼近对手，摸出腰后的短刀反手握在手里，对准他头盔和作战服连接的薄弱关节发狠地刺了下去。  
刀刃破空的细微风声引起了他的注意，交叉骨飞快的转身离开避开了Becky的突袭，但她的烟雾炸弹已经抛了出去。  
“Fuck！”交叉骨破口大骂，随手抓过一具尸体挡在身前避开了爆炸的冲击，炸药几乎弄塌了整个屋顶，交叉骨飞快的拍散了浓烟，但Becky已经消失了。  
他用力拽下头盔，脸色阴沉的可怕。


	6. Chapter 6

Becky的伤很重，她至少要在医疗舱里过完这个星期了，爆炸的冲击伤到了她的内脏，每一次呼吸都像是拿刀子在她的胸口用力的刮。Becky虚弱的坐在安全屋的小床上，赶过来接应她的Natasha又往她背后塞了一个枕头，她感觉自己就像个生完孩子的产妇，而不是一个差点把自己炸死的士兵。  
她断掉的胳膊被医疗人员来回折腾，Nat把电话递给她，然后Becky靠在床头上拨通了Rumlow的号码。  
“嗨，老公。”Becky的声音听起来虚弱无比，但她强行在里头加上了点欢快的成分。  
“Becky？你听上去不太好。”对方敏锐的捕捉到了这一点。  
“太累了，今天穿着高跟鞋走了一天，脚腕肿了。”Becky捧着电话撒娇，酒精棉球按在她伤口上的时候她忍不住低低叫了出来。“嘶……没事，我踢在柜子上面了。”  
那头Rumlow刚把战斗服卸下来堆在桌上，筋疲力尽的倒上床，一手拿着电话，用掌根小心的压着被中士揍伤的腰部。“那可够疼的，是不是？”  
“还好，你怎么样。”医疗往她骨头裂开的地方打了一针，又去处理她大腿那些被狠狠踢出来的淤青和红肿，Becky的后腰上深深嵌着一块炸弹的碎片，但取出来时她一声都没叫，还捧着电话给那边的人编故事。  
“Roll酒量不行，两轮他就倒了，这会儿光着屁股给小妞儿跳大腿舞呢，录个视频给你看看？”Rumlow半张脸埋在硬板床里瞎扯蛋，掀开眼皮就着屋里暗淡的光线看了一眼角落沙发上摆弄平板的Rollins，后者尚且沉浸在如何跟上司汇报失败的阴霾中，不耐烦的给了他一根中指。  
“No need，thx.”Becky无福消受，她宁可在医疗舱里睡一个月，也不想看那个两百磅的美国壮汉光着膀子摇屁股。药物和疼痛让她昏昏欲睡，她快要睁不开眼睛，强撑着精神和Rumlow道了一个别。“我要洗洗睡了亲爱的，太累了。”  
“睡吧，亲个嘴儿。”  
“Fuck off——”Becky挂断电话，扶着那只受伤的胳膊钻进了医疗舱，Natasha站在舱外敲了敲玻璃罩子给她一个安心的手势，Becky感激地看了她一眼，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
超级血清让她的恢复能力和Rogers的一样惊人，一个礼拜的时间足够让她好的七七八八，兴许会留下一些小毛病，但Becky不觉得这是什么问题，她能应付得过来。  
她不会让Rumlow看出任何端倪的，她必须这么做，Becky的身份一直被隐藏的很好，神盾局内部能够接触到这个秘密的人数也不超过两位数。五年前她宣布要结婚时，这不足两位数的人群几乎炸了锅，红发女特工坚称Becky同样有过自己生活的权利，而多数人依然不赞同。  
她被逼着签了一份文件——就在Rumlow把那颗三克拉的钻戒套在她无名指上的那天下午——如果Rumlow对她的身份产生了一丁点，哪怕只有一丁点的怀疑，她就必须此刻从他的生活里消失，这就是他们以正义之名，对Becky干的最残忍的事。  
困意如潮水一波一波涌上Becky的脑子，把她的眼皮弄得沉重无比，浑身无处不在的钝痛此时仿佛变成了她身体向她的抗议，Becky用手指用力捏了捏裤兜里那枚小小的戒指，想象着Rumlow这会儿大概正在和同事喝酒，那群酸臭的老单身汉一定会勾搭几个小妞儿陪酒，她忘了提醒Rumlow注意他那个一喝多就会狂吐的烂胃，他自己肯定不记得。  
Rumlow一定把屋子搞得一团糟，Gosh.  
营养剂顺着软管流进了她的身体，她的皮肤因此而微微颤动着，就在胡思乱想中彻底陷入了黑甜的沉睡。


	7. Chapter 7

Rumlow赶在Becky的航班两天以前赶了回来，找人精心的准备好了所有“一个老男人自己在家里一个星期到底能有多糟糕”的布置，脏衣篓里堆满的衬衫和臭袜子，浴缸里没有放空的洗澡水，放在厨房里的剃须刀和冰箱里的空啤酒瓶，然后骑着摩托赶往机场去接他的小妻子回家。  
“嘿小宝贝。”Rumlow把双手从皮衣口袋里拔出来，张开手臂给了Becky一个结实的拥抱。  
Becky穿着一身银灰色的小套裙，精致年轻的妆容和包裹在短筒裙里的好身材给他们这一对吸引了足够多的注目礼，Rumlow丝毫没有为他们的年龄差感到羞愧，摩托车头盔将他被发胶凝固的头发压下来了几绺，随意的扫着额头，让他的表情看起来相当欠揍。“My wife.”他对围观者宣布。  
Becky像头鲁莽的小母鹿一样用额头在他的肩膀上拱来拱去，亲亲热热地挽着Rumlow的胳膊走出了机场，她小心的压着裙子坐在摩托车后座上，手臂用力的搂着Rumlow的腰，头盔让她没法儿把脸贴在他后背上，只能透过呼呼的风声大声和他说话。  
“想我了吗？”  
“猜猜看？”Rumlow骑着摩托在车流中灵活穿行，主干路上堵得像一盒沙丁鱼罐头，他在此起彼伏的愤怒的鸣笛声中大声回应。  
“什么——？”Becky听不清。  
“猜一下！”  
“听不清——！”Becky试图在残存的耳鸣和汽车喇叭声中听清Rumlow在说什么，但她就是听不清。  
“Fuck it.”Rumlow无奈，骑着摩托车拐进一条相对僻静的近路，轮胎飞快压进水坑里在地上留下一道长长的湿痕，然后减慢车速停在他们家门口的小草坪外。“我说，我想你想的快炸了。”  
Becky愣了，很快反应过来Rumlow指的是什么，然后用力在他的腰上拧一把，跳下摩托车拎着包回了家。这一下恰好拧在Rumlow后腰的伤处上，Rumlow痛得抽了口气，所幸Becky没看到这个，然后摘下头盔把摩托推进了车库。  
这是个好兆头，Rumlow摸着后脑勺走出车库，等会儿晚餐可以开一瓶红酒，Becky的酒量不怎么好，他可以哄着小丫头陪他玩点更热辣的。  
无数带颜色的念头在他脑袋里快速闪过，Rumlow需要好好“疏解”一下中士带给他的坏情绪，而且他也确实想念Becky了。  
但当Rumlow进了屋，看到站在厨房绝望的摊开了双手的Becky时，他在心里大吼着不妙，救了他无数次命的敏锐的第六感疯狂的叫嚣着危险信号，所有旖旎暧昧的思想都像是阳光下的肥皂泡，消失的无影无踪，他几乎下意识摆出了防御姿态，也许Becky会丢向他一把切肉刀。  
“Jesus，Brock，我说过多少次了，你把碗放在洗碗机外面它是不会变干净的。”  
果然，他的小丫头转过头，用那种他熟悉的严格又嫌弃的表情狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后卷起袖子端着脏盘子塞进洗碗机。“你得把它们放进去才会洗干净——  
”  
Rumlow知道这还没完，他僵硬的靠在门边上，看着Becky忙碌的在屋里乱窜。  
“哈，五只脏袜子，能解释一下失踪的那只在哪吗？”  
“Brock Rumlow！这是你第四次！把我的脱毛胶放在冰箱里了，它长的太像冰淇淋了吗？”  
“Honey，喝光的啤酒罐应该放在垃圾桶里，不是餐柜里！”  
Shit，他绝对不会给那个“家政公司”付钱的，绝对不会。


	8. Chapter 8

Becky的伤势为她争取到了十天的假期，而Rumlow那个“烦人的上司”似乎也放过了他，他们过了一段不错的平静日子，但Rumlow依然费解为什么Becky最近拒绝和他共浴。  
Rumlow几乎快要尿在裤子里了，用额头紧紧地压着浴室的玻璃门从喉咙里艰难的挤出几个单词，他扯动着嘴角不断变换姿势，拳头落在门上把它捶的轻微作响。“Babe——”他哀嚎。  
“找个瓶子！”Becky隔着浴室门高声喊，赤身裸体的坐在浴缸边上飞快的往大腿上涂着粉霜，灯光下她双腿上那些斑驳交错的粉红色疤痕不断被磨平掩盖，Becky抓起浴袍穿在身上低头系着腰带，然后打开了浴室的门。  
“Fuck！”Rumlow大骂，一阵风一般从Becky身旁冲进来扯开了裤链，释放的一瞬间他感觉灵魂都升入了天堂。哗啦的水声短暂的分散了他的注意，Rumlow一手扶着水管，偏过头对上了Becky看着他似笑非笑的眼神。  
“男人憋尿时候都会勃起，别大惊小怪，Girl。”Rumlow毫不羞涩，他早就过了那个被姑娘看着小鸟就会全身僵硬的年纪了，他蜜糖色的眼仁里盛着满满的爽快的笑意，抖着胯擦干了它然后拉上了裤子。  
“Come on，来给daddy抱抱。”朗姆洛洗了手，用臂弯托着Becky的双腿和后背把她从浴缸边上捞了出来，掌心托着她的屁股充满调侃的拍了拍，后者无比自然的勾上他的脖颈，凑上去亲吻他坚硬的胡茬。  
————  
直到他们再次起床，午饭的时间都过了，Becky靠在Rumlow的胸膛上摆弄手机，她简直容光焕发，被滋润的脸蛋儿上泛着未散去的红晕，低垂着微微上挑的眼角盯着屏幕。相比之下Rumlow凄惨的多，他就像块儿被仔细拧干的抹布，呼吸都带着沙哑的喘息靠在床头上，用掌心不断揉搓着Becky裸露在外的肩膀和手臂，扳着床头的小化妆镜看他凄惨无比的后背。  
感谢Becky，她让他后背上那些淤青变得有理有据了。  
Rumlow看不见Becky的手指正飞快的敲着什么，Becky柔软散乱的棕色发丝把它挡得严严实实，他也不是什么控制欲旺盛的死老头，所以他没在意，只是收紧了手臂在Becky后颈亲了一口。“给你的小情人发短信？他知道你在一个老头儿床上吗。”  
“Nope.他以为我正浸泡在牛奶缸里，周围撒满了玫瑰花瓣，还点着香薰蜡烛。”Becky发出一个轻巧的爆破音，语气轻快俏皮，在Rumlow看不见的方向表情却无比严肃。  
“Crossbones.”  
这是寇森发给她的资料，上一次这个雇佣兵对她表现出了超乎寻常的兴趣，Becky觉得有必要先了解了解。  
照片缓慢的加载完成，露出了一个浑身包裹在金属战斗服中带着黑色头盔的男人，照片中Crossbones拎着枪，微微偏过头看向摄像头的方向，头盔深邃的眼洞中隐约露出一双蜜褐色的眼睛。  
Becky想起那天爆炸前她同样透过头盔看到的那一双蜜褐色的眼睛，莫名的熟悉感从她的脑子里突然冒出来，Becky拧着眉毛，想不起来哪里见过这双眼。  
“我需要更多，作战录像，新闻报道和偷拍，都要。”她打字发送。  
丢开手机，Becky转了个身重新埋回Rumlow怀里，脑袋拱蹭进了他的脖颈用脸颊磨蹭着那块略显松弛的皮肤。  
“再来一次，Daddy。”


	9. Chapter 9

“动作快一点，Girl，咱俩得赶在六点以前到普林斯家。”Rumlow在卧室，声音听起来遥远得很。  
“马上！”Becky正忙着把风衣的腰带拆开，双手飞快的拆掉了腰和大腿上的枪套和装备一股脑塞进抽屉里，回手解开吊的老高的马尾辫。  
Fuck，她忘了藏在头绳里的小武器，Becky把被刺破的手指匆匆含在嘴里，一只手推上了抽屉飞快的输入密码把它藏好，转过身差点心脏骤停。  
Rumlow不知什么时候过来了，悄无声息的靠在门框边上，站姿随意，半个身体都笼罩在阴影里。Becky缓了缓，换上了一副责怪的表情。“Honey！你差点吓死我。”  
Rumlow神色如常，看上去不像是发现了什么，Becky小心的观察着他，才稍稍放下心来换了一条米白色的针织长裙，走上去给Rumlow整理他的枣红色上衣。“Jesus，换一个，这个看起来丑爆了。”  
后者把手从裤兜里拔出来，无所谓的耸了耸肩。他才不在意什么“邻居聚餐”，但他们总得表现得友善一点。揽着Becky离开以前Rumlow回过头扫了一眼那个抽屉的位置，他绝对不会看错，那个一闪而过的小玩意儿绝对是把格洛克19，出于安全考虑他和Becky的床头柜里都有合法枪支，但是Becky费劲藏起来一把干什么，防贼吗？  
Rumlow换了一件黑色的低领毛衫和Becky相配，结实的胸肌从领口里隐隐约约的露出来——他是在坐的所有“丈夫”里年龄最大的一个，但也绝对是身材最好的一个，这让Becky在与其他主妇闲扯的时候多了些底气。她坐在沙发上斜斜的交叠着双腿，和普林斯太太愉快探讨着烤面包的小技巧，在话题扯到彼此的男人时朝客厅里端着酒闲聊的Rumlow挥了挥手。  
Rumlow灌了一口酒咽下去朝他的小妻子举杯微笑，Becky重新转过头，Rumlow的目光就变成了探究。  
“当你家里有一只蟑螂的时候，你家就已经有了一千只蟑螂——同理可证，当女人对你隐瞒了一个秘密的时候，她就已经对你隐瞒了一千个秘密。”单身汉Rollins这么说。  
Rumlow想起这个，普林斯先生已经开始带着男士们讨论起了股票和房价的话题，他不擅长这个，找了个借口退出了交流圈，然后摸出了手机，谷歌输入“太太在家里藏枪是怎么回事”。  
“妻子用私自购买的枪支枪杀丈夫获刑xxxx”  
“妻子杀夫后吞枪自尽xxx”  
“妻子私藏枪支，竟是国际通缉要犯xx”  
搜索结果一条一条跳出来，Rumlow高高的挑着眉毛看着这些无稽之谈，扯开嘴角嗤笑了一声然后收起手机。  
男人到他这个年纪，多疑的毛病会和风湿病还有关节炎一起找上来，特别是他还有一个挣年薪的、年轻漂亮的小妞儿做老婆。他们在九点半从普林斯家走出来，Becky喝了点酒，脸色潮红的靠在副驾驶座上昏昏欲睡，Rumlow开着车从后视镜里观察他的小妻子，手指搭在方向盘上规律的磕动着。  
Rumlow开始设想他会在那个抽屉里找到什么，也许是一张癌症化验单，或者一捆数额庞大的美金？再或者，是一个标着两道杠的验孕棒也说不定——他才这个岁数，能造个小人出来也不是什么世界难题。  
好吧，他得把这事儿搞清楚，挖出Becky的小秘密。


	10. Chapter 10

在爱情上，男人一旦多疑起来，一切他曾经忽略的小细节就突然变得醒目起来。  
Becky拿着她的手机从床上悄无声息的翻下去，捞着她的笔记本电脑出了卧室。Rumlow后脑勺深深陷在枕头里，用掌心搓着眼皮从床头柜上拿起腕表看一眼，凌晨一点半，这个礼拜的第三回了。  
Rumlow能听见Becky在客厅压低了嗓音说着话，和飞快地敲击键盘的声音，他听不清Becky在说什么，烦躁和焦灼缓慢的填充着内心，他用力翻了个身，床头柜发出吱嘎的一声响，客厅里小声交谈的声音突然停滞了，过了一分钟才重新响起来。  
也许他该重新审视这段婚姻了，Rumlow悲哀的想。  
早晨七点半，Becky解决了她的早餐，拎着外套和手包弯下腰在Rumlow额头上吻了一下。“我走了Honey，继续享受你的假期。”  
Rumlow嗯了一声作为回应，继续用餐叉拨弄着盘子里的四季豆，等到Becky的车缓慢驶出车道离开以后，Rumlow迅速擦了嘴拨开椅子离开饭厅，靠在窗边警惕的确认环境，然后屈膝蹲在那个抽屉柜前开始研究它。  
红柚木材质，三层抽屉，Rumlow挨个打开了它们，里面整整齐齐的摆着Becky的丝质内衣，那玩意儿只有一层丝绸轻巧的不像话，Rumlow见过Becky穿这个，什么也挡不住，惹火的要命。Rumlow用手指搓着薄薄的内衣，凑到鼻尖用力的闻了一口然后咧开嘴笑笑，把它们重新塞了回去。  
Rumlow把它翻了个底朝天，但除了这些性感内衣外他一无所获，这不应该，他想起那把诡异的消失在抽屉里的格洛克，屈起手指试探性的敲了敲抽屉的木质内板。  
空洞的回响让他挑起眉毛，Rumlow把内衣重新掏出来双手伸进去在内部仔细的摸索，拇指扣着一处不起眼的金属开关按动它，然后亲眼看着外层的柚木抽屉开始分层下沉，露出了隐藏在其中的金属箱柜，弹出一个小型密码面板。  
What the fuck.  
Rumlow猛地站了起来，片刻后又重新蹲了下来，他认得这玩意儿，德国制造的密码箱，用来隐藏重要文件或者物品，有钱人和雇佣军都爱在家里装上一个。  
好吧，让他来看看Becky究竟隐藏着什么秘密。Rumlow搓动双手，在密码面板上输入了Becky的生日。  
密码错误的提示出现在面板上，Rumlow沉思着，又尝试输入了自己的生日。  
不对。  
Rumlow试了他们两个的生日，结婚纪念日，第一次约会的日期，求婚的日期，结婚纪念日，全都不对。Rumlow喃喃自语的低声咒骂诅咒着，屈膝坐在地上用手心用力的揉搓后颈，视线游弋到柜子上摆着的他们的合照，目光落在Becky神采飞扬的脸上，突然想起了一组数字，然后输入了它。  
密码正确。  
Rumlow的脸色稍微好看了点，0728，这是他们在卡萨布兰卡的酒店房号，小丫头还记得这个。Rumlow小心的拉开金属抽屉，在里面找到了几卷现金，三本假护照和那把格洛克19。枪的下面压着一份材料，是一家科技公司的内部档案，九头蛇也在关注这个，Rumlow不清楚为什么Becky的抽屉里会保管着这玩意。  
“Hey 宝贝。”Rumlow接起电话，是Becky打来的，询问他今晚想吃些什么。“炖肉怎么样？你总不能一直给我吃四季豆。”  
Rumlow翻开一本护照，上面是Becky的正脸照片，却用了一个陌生的名字。他用肩膀夹着手机漫不经心的回应那头Becky的话，翻开了另外两本，都是一样的情况：Becky的脸，不同的名字。  
Becky Barnes Rumlow。Rumlow感叹着默念这个名字，把电话拿了起来。“Sugar，我得去看看水管，它漏了。”  
“Okay，晚上等我回来。”Becky的声音轻快无比。  
Rumlow挂了电话，把这些东西重新放回抽屉里小心的把它恢复原样。他们在蜜月回来以后买了这栋房子，装修由Becky全权负责，所有的家具都是她一手购置的，Rumlow除了付钱以外从没插手。但是他现在得去看看到底有多少个这样的密码柜被她藏在家里，以及他年轻的小妻子到底在向他隐瞒着什么。  
绝对不是什么好事，这是Rumlow唯一可以确认的。


	11. Chapter 11

有什么不对。  
这是Becky推开门的第一反应，这个想法迅速的扎进了她的脑子，这种小动物预知危险一般的超能力曾经救过好几回她的小命，Becky对此深信不疑，所以她顿时紧张起来了。  
Becky把钥匙从门上拔下来，一手抱着超市的纸袋小心地走进了屋子，她可以肯定屋子里的气氛诡异极了，客厅的灯开着却没有人，电视频道停在一个他们两个都不会看的烹饪节目上，女主持人手法笨拙的往平底锅里磕鸡蛋，电视前的沙发上却空无一人。  
“Brock……？”Becky低声叫着，她在自己的家里感受到了危险，这让她浑身不舒服。她在饭厅里找到了Rumlow，桌子上空无一物，男人坐着椅子，交叉着手指放在桌上，他没开灯，Becky只能看见他瘦削的五官轮廓中浓郁的阴影却看不清他的表情，Brock的手边放着什么东西，被他的胳膊挡着。  
“Honey，你吓到我了。”Becky在他对面坐下。  
Brock的嗓音微微发哑，似乎在压抑着什么，但他的表情看起来没什么不同。“小南瓜饼。”他叫Becky，“工作怎么样？”  
“看了一整天的监控录像，脖子和眼睛都疼。”Becky窝在办公室里哪儿也没去，整整看了一天的录像，试图从交叉骨的作战手法和身形动作上找到一丝丝蛛丝马迹，Becky几乎一无所获，但那双蜜褐色的眼睛总是在她脑子里兜转着。她听起来很沮丧也很疲惫，但Rumlow似乎不为所动。  
“看了一天录像，Huh？”Rumlow微微挑高音量，带着莫名的笑意重复了一遍。  
“Yep.你到底怎么了，Brock？”  
“来，到Daddy这儿来。”Rumlow像是终于意识到了他的冷落，在椅子上挪了挪伸出一条大腿，掌心在上面拍了拍要Becky像往常那样坐过来，另一只手却一直藏在桌子底下的阴影里没有动。  
Becky松了一口气，抬起屁股正要挪过去，视线低垂下来扫过Rumlow胳膊底下露出来的那份东西上，瞬间瞪大了眼睛惊出了一身白毛汗。  
那是她和Rogers为数不多的一张合照，被她藏在衣柜里的密码箱里。  
Becky无法从震惊中回过神来，她整个人都僵硬了，无数恐慌又绝望的念头从脑子里一股脑的冒出来，然后她看着Rumlow把另一只手拿出来，枪口对准了她。  
“Honey bear.”Rumlow听起来像是在叹息，坐直了身体慢慢从阴影中挪出来，蜜褐色的眼睛里充满了一种无法说清楚的情绪。  
Becky迫使自己抬起头，她的呼吸都在微微的颤抖着，抬起两只手一个挡在Rumlow眉骨往上的位置，另一个则颤抖着从Rumlow的下颌向上挪动，直到双手的空隙间只剩下一双蜜褐色的眼睛。  
“FUCK！”  
Becky尖叫着发出一声诅咒，无比迅速的拍开椅子从另一侧侧滚翻躲进了饭厅与客厅连接的走廊，毛绒拖鞋踩在地上让她脚下打滑，两枚子弹砰砰的嵌进了她脚边前的地板。  
“你对我开枪！”Becky一拳锤碎了墙壁上的工艺品，从里面拣出了把手枪飞快的组装起来。  
“我击中你了吗？”Rumlow也踹开椅子，双手握着枪紧贴着墙壁向Becky逃走的方向挪动。“中士？”  
细微的破空声让Rumlow头皮发麻，他迅速往一侧闪过去，一柄闪烁寒光的切肉刀几乎贴着他耳根削过去，钉在墙壁上。Rumlow用手指急停了震动的刀柄，哈的大笑一声。“我他妈就知道！你早就想冲着我扔切肉刀了！”  
“Fuck you！Crossbones！”Becky听起来咬牙切齿，她认出他了。  
“Joanna Brown是谁？”Rumlow询问，屈膝蹲在楼梯转角出闪出来飞快的朝Becky的藏身地点开枪射击。红木的楼梯扶手被击的粉碎，木屑戳进了Becky的头发又让她愤怒的大吼起来。“这是我花大价钱订的家具！”  
“Keith White，Jessica Miller又是谁？”那些都是Becky假护照上的名字，Rumlow把它们一个一个点出来，用各种难听的言辞攻击Becky的心脏，这些话几乎不用过他的脑子就从嘴里源源不断的冒出来，真实到Rumlow自己也分不清是心里话还是只是“战术性的言语羞辱”，但他心中酸涩极了。“这些都是你用来伪装的假身份吗宝贝儿？顶着那些名字的时候你也像卡萨布兰卡似的撩起裙子主动爬上某个老头儿的大腿？”  
Becky突然没了声音，她紧紧的咬着嘴唇，眼圈被她自己憋的发红，握住枪的手指几乎用力到发青了。  
“Huh！怎么可能呢，你更喜欢Steve Rogers那张英俊的脸蛋儿是不是，多狗血的剧情，青梅竹马，并肩作战，去你妈的！”Rumlow沉浸在自己的故事中无法自拔，他换了弹匣拎着枪踏上楼梯，Becky早已后退到了卧室里。  
“你骑在我身上激情地摇着屁股的时候，心里想的是Rogers那张脸蛋儿？”Rumlow更加过火，他执着于自己的年龄不是一天两天了，他曾经为自己撒的谎而内疚不已，他不该欺骗这个比他小了将近二十岁，还一门心思的扑在他身上的小丫头——而现在他发现了真相，这种内疚感终于化作怒火烧尽了曾经关着这种情绪的门，Rumlow想到那张合照上Becky欢快的笑容，他的心脏沉闷的钝痛。  
Becky被他激怒了，她痛苦的扔下枪，选择用最原始而野蛮的方式冲出来，膝盖重重的撞在Rumlow双腿之间把他推倒在地上，然后拳头飞快的捣下来揍在他那张伤人的嘴上。  
Rumlow被她的蛮劲推得后退倒在地上，饱含力道的拳头落在他的脸上胸口上，他扯开染血的嘴角正想说些什么，两滴水跌落下来，烫着他的脸又迅速变冷滑下去，Rumlow的嗓音像是被按了关闭键戛然而止，然后Becky飞快的从他身上退开狂奔下楼，一分钟后她的银白色轿车冲出了他们家的草坪。


	12. Chapter 12

Becky给他打了电话，她的嗓音微微沙哑，就像受了什么欺负似的。  
“Crossbones.”  
“巴恩斯中士。”  
他们互通代号，挂着公式化的虚假笑容，就像谈一笔生意似的。Rumlow的态度让Becky不满，她选择紧紧的闭上了嘴不再说话，用沉默来反抗Rumlow的沉默。  
一分钟后Rumlow败下阵来，昨天晚上他在家里没法待下去，提着两打啤酒去Rollins那儿凑合了一个晚上，Rumlow靠在沙发床里，用空出来的手臂垫着后颈，想象着那头Becky兴许挂满泪痕的小脸儿。“想Daddy了吗？”  
“去你妈的。”Becky低声骂他。  
“所以。”Rumlow无声的笑了，从喉咙里挤出一声叹息，“咱俩的巧遇是真的吗？还是说我只是你任务中的一个小道具？”  
Becky不说话，这种沉默被Rumlow理解为了默认。  
“OK.”Rumlow听起来有点受伤。“结婚也是假的？”  
“这个是真的。”Becky回答，她缩在Nat的安全屋里，Natasha远在俄罗斯执行任务，没人会知道她在这儿。  
“那么你的恋父情结也是真的，Honeybear.”Rumlow笑出来，但神情一点儿也称不上愉悦。  
Becky又陷入了沉默，她伶俐的小嘴儿此时仿佛被紧紧缝了起来，她想不出一个字来回应Rumlow，最后只干巴巴冒出来一个问句。  
“你回来吃晚餐吗？”  
“只要没有四季豆。”  
“炖肉。”  
“好。”  
“晚上六点半，不见不散。”  
“不见不散。”  
永远要赶在你的敌人以前，除非你一心求死。不管Becky此刻脑子里被她自己搅和得有多糟糕，她依然是个出色的战士。她在五点半就埋伏在了他们家门外的小灌木后，没有高跟鞋，没有西装套裙，没有backup，她终于有理由摆脱掉这些束缚她将近六年的破烂玩意，她警惕的蹲在那儿，像一只随时随地要扑出去按住老鼠的野猫那样绷直了神经，脊背在紧身毛衫里硌出了一条瘦削且突兀的线，她一遍一遍用力的握着手枪，绿眼睛里矛盾的充斥着惊慌与冷静两种情绪，紧紧的盯着他们家的大门。  
“嘿！Rumlow太太，你在这儿干什么？”  
肩膀上一记轻轻的拍击让她差点儿跳起来，Becky压抑住了差点抬枪射击的手迅速把它藏在了身后，猛地起身看清了来人，才佯装用手指拨了一下头发强迫自己笑了出来。  
“呃，嗨！普林斯太太，我在这儿…我在这儿等Brock，你知道，我想给他一个惊喜。”  
普林斯太太牵着宠物狗，视线落在Becky的紧身毛衣和军用皮靴上，脸上就带了点意味深长的笑容。“夫妻情趣，Huh？”她露出了一个“大家都懂”的表情。“你们感情真不错。”  
“是啊，是啊。”Becky笑的有些心虚，不到24小时以前她刚刚朝Rumlow扔了一把切肉刀，如果这也算是感情不错的话。  
普林斯太太得到了她想要的答案，这下她就可以在晚餐桌上用充满善意的调笑又无不嫉妒的语气和普林斯先生八卦这件事了，她的小吉娃娃狗冲Becky叫个没完，普林斯太太用力的拽着牵狗绳，朝Becky歉意的笑了笑然后离开了，Becky翻了个白眼叹了口气，她没法儿再在这躲下去了，邻居太多了。  
Becky把足够把她装进去的黑色旅行包从灌木丛里拽出来扛在肩上，迈出小灌木穿过街道开门回了家。一个小时，足够她在家里做点儿小布置来“好好迎接”她的丈夫了。  
假如Steve知道她差点儿给生了孩子的男人就是那个疯狗一样的交叉骨，他兴许会震惊到维持不住他正义的表情也说不定。  
六点半，炖肉的香气在厨房里悄然扩散，Becky撕碎了一把罗勒叶扔进汤里，哼着歌用木勺盛了一口出来品尝，然后偏头把它吐了出来。  
尝起来就像屎一样。Becky拧紧眉毛漱口，把炖肉和汤都盛了两份出来摆好餐具，然后点上蜡烛，坐在桌边耐心的等。  
桌上的晚餐丰盛美味，烛影和红酒的香气闪烁芬芳，温柔的妻子在桌边等着丈夫回家吃饭，这就是Rumlow进屋以后看到的场景。  
他确实有些触动，但这种触动很快就变成了警惕，越美丽的女人越容易在双腿中间藏着刀片，Rumlow穿着简单的黑色T恤，作战裤和高帮靴，这和平时的他不太一样，但Becky猜这才是Rumlow本来的样子。  
Rumlow拉开椅子坐下，一手搭在椅背上一手敲着桌子，深刻的笑纹不断出现在他的嘴角和脸上，他就用这种审视又疏远的表情观察与他共用一个抽水马桶六年的妻子。  
“Hey Babe.”他说。  
“Hey Babe.”Becky微笑，刻意放轻的嗓音像揉了蜜，掀开了盖在桌上的餐巾，底下是一把上了膛的小手枪，黑洞洞的枪口指着Rumlow.  
“我值多少钱？”Rumlow毫不在意，假如Becky想这么轻而易举的就杀了他，她就会扛着狙击枪埋伏在他们曾经用来看星星的那个阁楼上了。他像个恶棍那样耸耸肩，拿起叉子拨弄盘子里的食物。  
“别玩弄食物，Brock。”Becky的声音停顿了，然后轻轻的跟着说。“三千万，如果是活的，五千万。”  
“啧。”叉子在盘子中心划出一道刺耳的声音，Rumlow丢下它，朝Becky竖起了三根手指。“三倍，中士的价儿，但我猜他们会愿意为你这张漂亮的小脸儿出得更高。”  
“你不会把我交出去的，Brock，你做不到。”  
Rumlow的表情凝滞了一秒，就像被说中了心事，从喉咙里发出一声短促的笑声。“没错，在那之前我得再狠狠的操你一回，这回我会叫你巴恩斯中士。”  
Becky的眉毛狠狠一跳，握着枪的手迅速抬起来朝Rumlow的方向扣动扳机，Rumlow就像料到了这个第一时间掀起桌子挡住了子弹，同时迅速的闪身到了墙边。  
一击不中，Becky也没指着真的能射中他，假如交叉骨就这么点儿能耐的话，九头蛇八成早就废了。Becky顺手端起滚烫的肉汤大碗砸向Rumlow，后者一偏头任凭玻璃碗在自己头边炸开，整整一碗肉汤尽数浇在了昂贵的风情铃兰印花壁纸上往下淌，Rumlow捻了一块儿肉扔进嘴里，然后飞快吐了出来。  
“Shit！这玩意儿尝起来像屎一样！你手艺退步了，Honey.”Rumlow从腰后拔出手枪反击，子弹紧贴着Becky的脚边击碎了实木地板直到她灵活的跳上楼梯躲开。  
“我从来没做过饭，Brock！”Becky的声音像是藏在木头里一样沉闷，Rumlow的子弹打空了，他后背紧紧靠着墙壁更换弹匣，视线描到被击穿的地板上，深呼吸后侧滚翻到那里顺手把倒在地上的桌子拉过来充当掩体。  
一排子弹密集的钉到了桌面上，Rumlow屈肘粗暴的把剩下的地板砸碎，从暗格里拽出了两把冲锋，他爽快的咧开嘴，舌头舔着干燥的唇皮，把它们垮在肩膀上。“What！？”  
“外卖！你吃了六年的外卖！”Becky扔进来了一枚烟雾弹。  
“Fuck！我就说你做的咖喱和那家餐馆的一模一样！”Rumlow破口大骂Becky的恶毒，在逐渐浓密厚实起来的烟雾中破门而出，用冲锋枪击垮了Becky藏身的楼梯。  
“Go to hell！Rumlow！”Becky大叫。


	13. Chapter 13

“下地狱吧！Rumlow！”Becky从楼梯上方狼狈的躲开，愤怒的大吼。  
“你得和我一块儿！Honeybear！”朗姆洛大笑，被沉重的婚姻负担压制住的热烈向往危险性的天性又在他的血管里蠢蠢欲动了，他要捉住她狠狠揍她的小屁股，至于把她交给九头蛇的事儿都可以以后再说。  
Rumlow一手托着冲锋枪回脚踹上厨房的门，离开前他拿了把切肉刀在腰后别着，Becky也得尝尝那种滋味儿。“Come on，宝贝，到daddy这儿来。”  
Becky用牙齿咬着皮筋，飞快的给自己扎了个辫子，她屈膝蹲下来跪在地上像一只猫那样无声的挪动着，顺着另外一扇门绕行到了Rumlow的身后。开枪的声音惊动了Rumlow，他迅速闪身转到了门后躲过一枚子弹，大骂着然后毫不留情的朝Becky藏身的转角扫射。  
巨大的枪响震的Becky的耳朵又在嗡嗡作响，她拧紧眉毛用力拍着脑袋让自己清醒过来，深呼吸着，双手扛起她的宝贝架在肩膀上转身站了起来，炮口对准Rumlow。  
“SHIT！”Rumlow震惊，然后拔腿狂奔侧滚着到一旁，双手抓紧楼梯残余的部分虎扑跳上二楼，他的双脚刚刚挨上楼梯地板，楼梯下的墙壁就被轰了个对穿，Rumlow几乎感觉得到整个房子都在震动，墙面被炸的光秃，留着一个露出砖石的大洞，Rumlow看着那个洞，喉咙仿佛被掐住了似的。  
“操他妈的败家娘们儿，这房子花光了老子的所有养老金。”  
Becky从门后亮出一根中指，丢开这个沉重的大宝贝儿低头把冲锋枪挂上肩膀，橙黄色的弹带项链一般缠在她的脖颈和肩上，她精致的妆被汗水晕化了，上挑的眼线变成两道浓黑的痕迹从眼尾晕下来，但愤怒的火苗在她的绿眼睛里熊熊燃烧着，Rumlow从楼上被震碎的镜子里观察她，视线热辣的舔弄她沾满灰尘的脸蛋儿和明亮无比的双眼，她的胸她的腰，她咬牙切齿想杀了他的那股子狠劲儿。  
Rumlow看着被激怒后如同一头愤怒母兽的Becky，MotherFuckerHallelujah，他兴奋的都快射了。  
这他妈才是他的妞儿。  
他吹了个口哨，重新转身靠着楼梯口坐回去，长腿在地上蹬着碎砖把它踹到楼下去。“Becky Barnes，我怎么没死在你身上。”  
“就快了！”回应他的是一排更加汹涌的子弹，Rumlow的反射神经把他从死亡线上拽了回来，他咒骂着从藏身地点逃开，不断向Becky的位置反击，一直后退着撤进了他们的卧室。  
他深深地呼吸，嘴里充斥着灰尘和建筑垃圾的苦味儿，枪被他随手扔在一边，关键时刻这玩意儿还不敌他的拳头好用。一对小巧的手刺被他夹在指间紧紧捏成拳头，Rumlow没有开灯，也没有关门，他藏在门后的阴影中微微压制的喘息着，蜜褐色的双眼警惕着门口的动静。  
门被踹开了，Becky端着枪小心的进屋，Becky半个身子还留在门外，一只手伸到屋里在墙壁上摸索着吊灯开关的位置。  
“Gotcha！”男人沙哑得像被伏特加泡过的嗓音带着笑意窜进她的耳朵，Becky的身体骤然一紧，然后Rumlow抓住她的手腕拽着她的手臂把她扯进屋里，屈膝凶狠地撞上了她的腹部。  
Becky的胃酸都被这一下顶的上涌了，她的嗓子一片火辣，但Rumlow没打算这么放过她，Rumlow犹豫了一会儿迅速扔开手刺，赤手空拳的发狠地揍她的后背和腹部，Becky用胳膊紧紧的护着头脸生生挨了几拳倒在地上，闷哼声被她自己咬着嘴唇忍下来，然后靠着由怒火催生的一股子蛮劲儿如牛犊一般冲上去抱着Rumlow的腰把他掀翻在地上。  
Rumlow后背着地，Becky几乎听见了骨骼错位的闷响，她迅速爬起来用力踹上Rumlow的左腰——他这儿受过伤，断过几根骨头，这种地方通常脆弱的很。  
但熟悉的骨头碎裂的声音并没有响起，Rumlow一翻身滚到另一侧爬起来掀开衣服，那块皮肤上除了一片红肿和淤青之外什么也没有，Rumlow回手抽出腰后的切肉刀，一面半屈着膝戒备Becky的动作，一面朝她露出了一个十足欠揍的笑。  
“假的，我这儿从来没受过伤。”  
Fuck！Becky愤怒的用尽了所有能想到的词诚心实意的诅咒Rumlow就此暴毙，然后更加凶狠的缠斗了上去，切肉刀在Rumlow手中变成了杀人的玩意，不断挥砍在Becky身侧带着呼呼的风声，Becky一不留神被刀锋扫中肩头，一截棕发跟着撕拉一声在她肩膀上开了个血口。  
擦伤而已，但Becky十足愤怒了。血迹被溅在她的脸上，让她看起来就像是一头狩猎不成反被猎物耍弄了的母豹，军靴高高抬起来踹在Rumlow持刀的手腕上，切肉刀脱手而出，Becky也没打算放过Rumlow了，转过身一记凶狠地肘击撞在了Rumlow的肩上。  
Rumlow痛苦的弯下了腰。“这儿他妈是真的！”  
“你嘴里到底有几句真话！”Becky凶狠地揍他，她几乎开始上嘴撕咬Rumlow的脖颈了。  
“操，松嘴！小母狗——”Rumlow被她不管不顾的士兵加女人打法弄得招架不住，Becky松开了嘴，巴掌也抽到了他脸上，这一下打得他眼眶生疼，密密的汗从他脖颈和后心蒸腾出来，Rumlow的头发被汗水打湿垂落下来，挂着血迹，让他看起来狼狈得很。  
“滚！”Becky一记大腿绞杀夹住了他的头，两个人双双倒在了地上。  
Rumlow被她气笑了，腰杆猛力的一挺带着Becky在地上拧了个方向，Becky看了远处一眼，几乎是在Rumlow抓住手枪的同时抓住了切肉刀。  
枪口顶着她的后腰，刀锋刺着Rumlow的腹部。  
“只有娘们儿才在打架时候咬人，babe.”Rumlow微微喘息。  
“你还不如个娘们儿。”Becky反唇相讥，把刀往前送了送。  
“Ok！ok！”Rumlow求饶。他们俩就保持这个姿势倒在地上，在一片他们俩折腾出来的废墟中间，用力的深呼吸。“所以，卡萨布兰卡那事儿，是假的？”  
“什么？”Becky没听懂。  
“卡萨布兰卡，你主动找上我，只是因为我坐在那儿了？”Rumlow重复了一遍。  
“对。”  
“一夜情也是假的？”  
“真的，我觉得你很辣。”Becky在这种事上总是无比诚实，她表情怪异的闭上嘴，然后犹豫着也抛出了话题。“你真的觉得我做饭不好吃？”  
“你不是没做过吗。”Rumlow嗤笑  
“做过。”  
Rumlow突然想起了一次不愉快的遭遇，他的脸色一下子变得黑沉沉。“三周年纪念日，那锅汤？”  
“没错。”Becky有些微微诧异了，她没想到他还记得这个。  
Rumlow当然记得，他当时几乎拿出了头一次杀人的勇气喝那锅冒诡异气泡的汤，之后他就在单位拉了一天的肚子，Rollins的笑声差点把警察招来。但Rumlow选择闭嘴，因为一把刀正横在他的老二上。  
Becky沉默了几分钟，屋子里黑漆漆的，唯一微微的亮光来自窗外，月光透过被他们扯坏了的窗帘撒进来，均匀的铺在他们两个人的身上，Becky就在这种光线下思考着。“你会把我交给九头蛇吗。”  
Becky不知道那边对她到底有什么计划但绝对不是什么好东西，她有些紧张着Rumlow的答案，但Rumlow只是松快的笑了一声。“没准，也许我舍不得。”  
“……好吧，你说你以前因为英雄救美进过监狱，是真的吗。”Becky企图扯开这个话题。  
“确实进过，不过没英雄救美。”  
“你杀过多少人？”  
“和你差不多。”  
“……”  
“得啦小蛋糕，我清楚你们那一套是怎么回事儿，谁也不比谁干净。”Rumlow用手指在她后腰的敏感带上刮了一下，嗓音里带着沙哑的调笑。  
这太怪异了，这是此时此刻盘旋在他们两个人心头的一行大字，十分钟以前他们还想要打死对方，现在却以这种扭曲的姿势互相威胁着倒在地上，玩某种类似真心话大冒险的游戏。  
好吧，最后一个问题。Becky在黑暗中张了张嘴，但她没有来得及。  
Rumlow比她先开口了，他丢掉了顶在Becky腰上的那把枪。  
“你爱我吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 枪交，dirty talk预警

“你爱我吗？”

Brock Rumlow，和她同床共枕了六年的男人，大名鼎鼎的恶徒混蛋交叉骨，她和战友的头号敌人，主动的缴了械毫无防备的倒在地上，用这种她听了六年的嗓音问她，你爱我吗。

Becky没有回答，她无法回答，她已经哽咽了，酸涩的热意把她的鼻子塞得满满当当，她的眼眶发红发热，湿润的水意就在其中打转，手也开始微微颤抖起来。

黑暗中男人传来了一声叹息。“你爱我。”Rumlow用一种笃定的语气，像是在陈述事实，“你爱我，承认吧，Becky Barnes Rumlow，你他妈爱死我了。”

刀被Rumlow轻而易举的拿了下来，他的小丫头几乎已经蜷缩在地板上泣不成声了，她用双手捂着脸，压抑的哭泣声和泪水不断从手指缝中间泄露出来，Rumlow半跪在地上把她抱在怀里，让她把头靠在他的肩膀上，像哄一个小婴儿那样拍她的肩膀和屁股。

“承认吧，Becky，你爱上我了。”Rumlow执着于一个答案。

Becky的绿眼睛被泪水泡的湿润发亮，在月光中闪烁着恼怒的光，她微微颤抖着嘴唇骂了他一句，然后张开手臂凶狠地缠上Rumlow的脖颈，撕咬他的下巴和嘴唇。

血腥味儿在他们热烈的接吻中扩散到他们的舌头上，他们在黑暗中像两头互相取暖的野兽用力粘在一起，Rumlow被她凶猛的扑倒在地上，后腰硌着碎相框闷哼了一声。“Easy，Easy girl.”

他带着Becky爬起来，后者的嘴唇红透了，分不清是谁的血，Becky爬到屋里唯一还算完整的双人床上，他们在这儿做过无数次，但这一回不同，Becky要做回她自己，Rumlow也得这么做。

Becky的眼睛燃烧着火焰般的亮光，目光都带着滚烫的温度像是要把Rumlow燃烧殆尽，这个男人骨是她的，肉是她的，就算死了，灰烬也得是她的。Becky扯着自己沾满灰尘的紧身毛衣脱下来提到地上，又在Rumlow火热的目光中脱掉了裤子，修长紧实的大腿上布满了伤痕和淤青，有些是今晚他揍出来的有些是陈旧的疤痕，内裤被她揉成一团，Becky的目光始终粘在Rumlow的脸上，回手解开了黑色内衣的扣子，两根手指拎着它就像拎着一件垃圾，然后松开了手。

她坦荡的把一切都展示给Rumlow，她的疤痕，她的伤，她的身体，她双腿间私密的花园，她饱满晃动的乳房。月光像圣地亚哥河水一样在她紧致的腹部流淌，细微的浅色体毛沾着湿漉漉的汗水微微起伏着，Rumlow被她迷惑了，他屈起一条腿跪在床上，双手解开裤腰带弓下腰去吻Becky，Becky的嘴唇蹭着他下巴上坚硬的胡茬，用手臂勾着Rumlow的脖颈向后倒在了床上。

Rumlow早在她第一个吻的时候就完全勃起了，滚烫的阴茎被解放出来，深色圆润的龟头渗着湿润的液体，Rumlow被性欲鞭策着俯下身逐寸亲吻Becky身上的伤痕，蜜褐色的眼仁里积蓄着一种无法说明的情绪。Rumlow细密的吻着Becky的锁骨，啃咬她微微喘息的胸膛，用虎口托着她丰满绵软的乳房拢到胸前，用舌头在乳头周围湿润的打着圈，又把它含进嘴里用力的嘬吮。

Rumlow太清楚怎么让Becky兴奋起来了，他火热的掌心在Becky腰间用力的碾揉着，那些曾经被他解释为干重活摸出来的粗糙的枪茧顺着Becky的大腿溜进禁地，Rumlow用指甲边刮挠那两片湿润的贝肉，用拇指碾搓着掰开它们，中指用力的顶着小巧的阴蒂然后深深插了进去。

Becky已经足够湿润了，但被异物入侵的不适感还是让她飞快弓起了腰，她用力的搂着Rumlow的脖颈和腰背贴在他耳边急促喘息，偏过头找到Rumlow的嘴唇然后狠狠吻了上去，她的舌头乱搅出混乱的水声，作为惩罚Rumlow的中指在她湿透了的小穴里搅动得更加凶狠。

比阴茎更加灵活的手指在她阴道里用力的翻搅着，Rumlow轻车熟路的折磨那些能让她爽上天的小地方，他用手指上的茧用力剐Becky阴道里柔嫩的内壁，又塞进了几根手指并在一起在她体内凶狠的冲刺。Becky被不断上涌的快感折磨到带上哭腔，用力挺直了腰紧紧贴着Rumlow的胸膛，急促而放荡的低声呻吟从她咬紧的齿间泄露出来，Becky高喊着Rumlow的名字，自己用力抓揉着晃动的乳房挺起腰，插在Rumlow的手指上攀上第一次高潮。

湿濡热流泄洪一般从Becky被撑开的小口里涌出来淋了Rumlow一手，Becky僵硬了一会儿。Rumlow甚至没有插入，他只是用手指玩弄了自己，这种羞辱的认知让Becky愤怒起来，她急促的平复着喘息正准备抬脚把Rumlow踹下去，代替手指重新顶到她双腿之间的冰冷玩意儿却让她浑身一颤。

那是她的枪，一把格洛克19，上了膛，正阴森的捅在她的双腿之间。

“Fuck you！”Becky气愤的大喊，Rumlow面对着她半跪在床上，他也脱得一丝不挂，蜜褐色的双眼饱含着火热的性暗示在她的身体上审视着，熟悉的脸上挂满了让Becky感觉陌生的表情，Rumlow的肌肉匀称，密实，充满实用的爆发力，却不像那些愚蠢的健美运动员那么夸张的隆起，充满了一种叫做“男性荷尔蒙”的玩意，更何况他那根同样健壮的，色情的阴茎正勃起着在胯下晃动，在浓密卷曲的耻毛中散发着热度。

Rumlow的眼中带着笑，鱼尾纹和深深的笑纹在他脸上刻着。“你得习惯这个，宝贝儿，现在是交叉骨在操你。”冰冷的枪管在Becky湿透了的穴口碾磨，并且正尝试着捅进这张紧致温暖的小嘴儿里，Becky的大腿被他拉开，Rumlow俯下身和Becky交换着彼此都充满了怒火的热吻，Becky的手指穿进Rumlow的黑发之间用力的抓着它们，然后枪管就撑开了她的阴道。

Becky猛地深深吸了一口气，冰凉的金属紧紧的粘着她温暖的内壁让她不舒服极了，更别提这还是一把随时随地能射出子弹的枪，酸痛的不适感从她每一根神经传上来，Becky的嗓音微微发哑，紧紧拽着Rumlow的头发贴着他的耳朵喘息着。“你他妈要是走火了…”

“那就一块儿下地狱吧，Rumlow太太。”Rumlow咧开嘴，单手握着枪开始飞快的用这玩意儿操她，短小的手枪枪管在她体内猛烈的进出着，快感并不多，但这种冰冷的温度和不确定的危险性几乎让她整个人都紧绷了，Becky更加大声的尖叫着攀紧Rumlow，生理眼泪从睁大的眼睛滑下去落进头发里消失不见，紧致绵密的小通道用力的收缩着挤压枪管，这冰冷的小玩意儿被她自己裹到温暖，每一次进出都能带出湿漉漉的一串水痕。

Rumlow大骂着Fuck，他用光了所有能想到的这个词的变体来疯狂的咒骂一切，然后抽出手枪扔到了墙上，双手拽着Becky虚软的大腿拉到腰间，用这种半跪着的姿势插入了Becky。

终于。Becky从这种折磨中释放出来，爽快到几乎麻木的阴道骤然被滚烫性器撑开填满的充实感刺得她浑身一颤，Becky敞开身体竭力容纳Rumlow，大腿用力缠上了Rumlow的腰胯把他们拉的更紧，喘着气爬起来搂上了Rumlow的脖子。

他们紧密的连接在一起，这种体位让Rumlow的老二顶进了前所未有的深度，Becky难以压制住紧张的呼气，蠕动着收缩的内壁渗着温热的淫水儿，吸裹着Rumlow的阴茎把它吞吃的再深一些。

“你要把我吃进去了，丫头。”Rumlow的嗓音低哑，他双手搂着Becky汗湿的腰背，把头发从她滑腻的皮肤上扫开，弓着腰去舔她胸口凝结的汗珠。Rumlow缓慢的动着腰在她体内操弄，Becky下面的小嘴儿像是被泡透了，紧紧的绞着他的老二又绵软的不抗拒任何进攻，Rumlow被她夹出了一头热汗，他用虎口握着Becky被汗水沁得微微发凉的乳房揉搓它们，托着她的腰抬起来，一截湿漉粗壮的阴茎从Becky的阴道里滑出来，又在下落时凶狠的顶了进去。

Becky尝到乐趣了，她惊叫了一声从Rumlow怀里歪下去，但很快自己搂着Rumlow的脖子扶正了身体，细但柔韧的腰开始自己扭动起来配合着Rumlow挺胯的节奏，Rumlow恶劣的用老二磨她体内每一处要命的地方，龟头在每次下落时重重的捣着她的内壁像是要一直操到她的胃里，Rumlow的掌心用力抓揉着她的乳房和屁股，两团绵软的肉在他手里不断变着各种形状，惹出Becky更加放浪的大叫。

“说你喜欢这个，Sweetheart，说你爱我。”Rumlow一面操她，一面执着的要从她嘴里得到一个答案，他们换了个姿势，Rumlow拍着她的屁股让Becky翻过身跪在床上，然后Rumlow就像操一条小母狗一样从后头插了进去。

————

他们做了三回，就像是什么惩罚措施似的，Rumlow坚持射在里头，Becky被快感折磨的全身发软，像是被运输车从身上碾了一遍似的，她的阴道里灌满了Rumlow的精液，而他禁止Becky排出来。

“我要一个宝宝，Becky，给我生个儿子。”Rumlow搂着Becky，Becky全身湿透了，被汗水或者Rumlow的口水或者别的什么，Rumlow身上也不好看，Becky在他身上留下了指甲印和牙印，床单都被她自己咬的支离破碎——他们就像人生最后一次那样绝望的做爱，而Rumlow还在这儿若无其事的讨论着生个孩子。

“闭嘴吧，Brock。”Becky绝望的大喊，发出来的声音也不过是蚊子一般的哼哼。“你活不下来的，九头蛇不会让你活下来的。”

Rumlow的胸口感觉到了冰凉的湿意，他的小丫头埋在那儿哭了，完全找不到先前那种气势汹汹的样子。Rumlow沉默着，胸腔滚动着压抑的呼吸声，然后他说。

“能，只要你初恋男友肯帮忙。”


	15. Chapter 15

最后Rumlow活下来了，他们两个都活下来了。  
神盾局在Becky离开后就查明了Crossbones的身份，只是Becky跑的太快，谁也没能抓得住她，当Becky和这个大名鼎鼎的九头蛇恶徒手牵着手走进神盾局工作大厅的时候所有人都惊慌的瞪起了眼睛，胆子小的迅速找了掩护，胆子大的差点开了枪。  
“放轻松，放轻松。”Rumlow迅速举起双手，跟在Becky身后朝这些人露出了一个还算友善的笑容。然后Becky拽着他进了寇森的办公室。  
“这是怎么一回事，Beck？”Rogers一早接了Becky的电话说有重要的事，而他在办公室里苦苦等了一个小时的结果，就是Becky牵着一个通缉犯的手？Rogers四倍的聪明智慧也没法给他解释这个充满疑点的场景了。  
“我和Rumlow先生离婚了。”Becky亮出了右手，上面空空的，什么也没有。  
Rogers拧紧了眉毛，眼神在他的老战友和一个通缉犯之间转来转去。“你在搞什么，Becky。”  
Becky回手捅了一下Rumlow，后者十分配合地朝Steve Rogers咧开了嘴。  
“帮我一个忙,Steve。”

尽管Rogers坚持怀疑这是一个圈套，但上头还是有人点头了。他们动用了一些内部线人放出了一些真真假假的消息，确保九头蛇和别的不怎么上档次的邪恶小组织一定会咬钩，顺便来一场对这些组织来说烦人至极的清缴行动——对于真正的高层来说，和砍掉九头蛇的一个脑袋相比，从手指缝里漏出几个被“招安”了的小人物简直不值一提。里应外合之下，“交叉骨”的任务成功失败，在众目睽睽之下把自己炸成了一团绚烂的烟花。但与此同时“Brock Rumlow”也换来了一份全新的，干净的合法身份，他拿着几张身份证件，脸上贴着神盾局的面具科技大摇大摆走进机场，在飞机降落在异国他乡之时把它和那些蠢蛋藏在他皮鞋、皮带甚至内裤里还自以为不会被发觉的定位器全部扔进了垃圾桶里。  
一周七天，这是他的小丫头给他的时间，Rumlow先生清楚神盾局会在他屁股后头缀上一串尾巴，也清楚怎么甩掉他们，他换不少身份，辗转了许多地方，最终在摩洛哥大西洋沿岸的小镇里落了脚。  
三天后，Rumlow夫人敲开了他的门。  
“Hey babe.”Becky穿着条印满大波斯菊的裙子，带着一顶海滨草帽，站在他的门口，眼里的光和笑意闪闪发亮。  
————————

“你就这么跑了？”  
“跑了，不然还打个报告？”  
“好吧，咱俩什么时候再结个婚啊。”  
“滚蛋，我卖了戒指给你换路费，你得给我买个更大的。”  
“孩子不能没爸爸。”  
“……”

Becky挑了挑眉毛，摆出他们都清楚的那种审讯坏家伙时强硬又高高在上的派头来，要不是午后的阳光透过一层飘飘荡荡的浅色纱帘晒得她像一只小猫，她又正以一种极其不雅观又放松的姿势倒在单人沙发上，一只赤裸着的、白生生的脚正踩在Brock的大腿根上，而后者正任劳任怨地给她揉着小腿肚子，她的威胁就会显得更有力度一些。

至少要像一只大猫。

“你最好能想出个好一点儿的求婚方式来，Mr.Rumlow, 要不这事儿没完。”

“Copy that——Mrs.Rumlow.”


End file.
